


I Think I’ll Love You Better Now

by FirithAriel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, POV Second Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Well, it's March 10th, it's Bucky's birthday and you try to celebrate with him. But things don’t exactly go as planned.(And he's a bit of an idiot).





	I Think I’ll Love You Better Now

You were curled up on the couch, almost asleep.  
Crying was tiring. Being angry was also tiring. Oh, and you were angry.  
You weren’t supposed to be, by this hour you were supposed to be in bed with your boyfriend, celebrating his birthday. But he wasn’t there, and you were nearly asleep on the couch, eyes red, still clutching your phone. Balloons were scattered on the floor, most of the candles had completely melted and the champagne was now floating on water instead of ice. Even his cake, _chocolate ice cream cake!_ , was turning into a shapeless puddle.  
You didn’t want to put it away, still hoping that he’d get home. But by the 16th missed call and plethora of ignored messages, you decided you didn’t care anymore and curled on the couch to cry. The bow on your cleavage was leaving marks against your skin, but you didn’t care. The makeshift wrapping paper dress was tearing in some places, but you didn’t care.

Bucky wasn’t home yet, and you were devastated.

A slump on the door and the fumbling of keys made you jump awake. You clutched your robe, tightening it around your body as you stiffly sat on the couch, waiting for Bucky to get in. The time he was taking and the constant fighting with the keys made you realize he was probably drunk. It only made you more aggravated.

You wished he would get in soon so you could throw something at his head.

Bucky stumbled inside when the door finally budged, and he stared at you, slightly panicked. You wanted to say so many things, you felt your head was going to explode. The other option was to go over to him and kick his balls, which sounded even better.

“Honey, I am so, so, so sorry!” He started, closing the door behind him and walking slowly towards you.

“You were supposed to be here at 8.” You said in a really low tone, still gripping your robe. “You didn’t call, you weren’t answering your phone, you get here drunk and you say _sorry_?”

“I know, the guys at the compound had a little something for me and I got carried away, I ran out of battery--”

You weren’t listening anymore. Shaking with rage, you threw your phone at him, hitting him squarely on the head. When the device crash landed on the floor you were already half way down the hall.

“Honey, don’t be like this!”

If he said anything else, it was muffled by the bedroom door slamming shut.

Bucky stood on the middle of the room, looking around. He took in the balloons, the candles, the champagne, the melted cake… no wonder you were furious!

“Well, that was sobering…” He muttered, running a hand through his hair and, dejectedly, making his way around the room, kicking the balloons and getting the unused glasses and plates to the kitchen.  
With a sad face, he put the drinks in the fridge followed by the cake. He just didn’t have the heart to throw it away.

Taking a deep breath, Bucky walked to your bedroom. He could hear the sobs even before he opened the door. He felt even worse.  
Wrapping paper creaked under his feet when he got in, he rightly guessed you had been wearing it. But now, you were wearing your pajamas, curled up under the blankets, crying your pretty eyes out.

“I know I don’t really have an excuse, and I am truly sorry, (y/n).” He said kneeling on the bed. You didn’t move. “I don’t know what else to say…” He sighed. “Please, say something.”

At your reluctance to do anything but cry, Bucky started pulling on the covers. You pulled them back, covering all but your hair. With a frustrated groan, he pulled them back again, giving way to a fight you were too tired to win. In the end, you knelt on the bed in front of him and smashed his face with a pillow, over and over again.

“Ow! Why would you--” He said, trying to cover himself.

“Because I love you that much, you asshole!” You shouted. “I thought something had happened to you! You were supposed to be here and you weren’t! For all I knew you could’ve been attacked, mugged, murdered--” His lips on your made you stop. You pushed him away. “I am not done shouting! I was worried--” Again his lips made you stop. This time, his hands grabbing your face made it impossible for you to pull away. Your fists faintly hitting his arms and chest did nothing for you.

He hugged you tight against his chest, making you bury your face on his shoulder. “I am so sorry, doll!” He repeated. By this point, you were exhausted, so you gave into his embrace. “I am here now and I’m not going anywhere. I’m sorry I made you worry, I’m sorry I made you cry. I’m sorry for all the trouble you went through just for me not to get here in time.” He said soothingly, smoothing your hair down.

“I even thought maybe you were with someone else.” You admitted. He pulled away and looked at you.

“My sweet baby doll, I’d never!” Bucky said staring at you worriedly. Your chin trembled as another wave of tears came over you. “I’d never ever do that. You are my girl, you are my best and only girl.”

You started crying again, and Bucky hugged you to his chest, trying to calm you down. He whispered sweet little nothings to you, kissing your forehead and caressing your hair and your back until you stopped sobbing.

“I love you, (y/n).” He breathed out, wiping the last of your tears from your face.

You didn’t answer, instead you lazily wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him for a kiss. He sighed deeply, feeling you relax in his arms.

“Can I unwrap my present?” He asked with a smirk.

You pointed to the wrapping paper on the floor. “Too late for that.”

“Oh, I think I’m just in time.” He smiled before kissing you again. His hands slid underneath your shirt, softly stroking you back. “I wanna show my present how sorry I am, and much I love her.” He added, kissing and nibbling down your neck.

You pulled away, just to rip his shirt off him.

“I’m taking that as a yes.” He said, grinning, as he pulled your shirt off and threw it away.

Grabbing the back of your thighs, Bucky laid you on the bed, immediately going for on of your breasts with his mouth. You buried your hands in his hair, enjoying the slow love he was showering you with. Your breathing started speeding up when he switched sides, lavishing your other nipple with his attentions.

His hands traveled down your sides, hooking the hem of your short and panties and pulling them down slowly, as his tongue left a wet trail down your belly. You propped yourself on your elbows to watch him.

After throwing your clothes away, he stood up and freed himself from his pants and boxers. That sole sight made your mouth and your pussy water. He smirked.

Bucky knelt between your legs, holding one ankle up and kissing a path up the inside of your leg, stopping short of your middle and repeating the same on the other leg.

“Stop teasing…” You whined.

“As you wish.” He curtsied mockingly and laid down, blowing hot air in your already swollen lips.

You dropped back on the bed, hands automatically on his hair. He licked your pussy from end to end, making your jump.

“Mmmm, so much better that chocolate cake.” He said licking his lips and going back to suck on your clit. You pulled at his hair, unable to produce words as his fingers found their way inside you.

Bucky smiled to himself, focusing in finding that right spot. You let out a long loud growl when he did, pushing his head into you. His fingers sped up, playing with your spot as his mouth relentlessly worked on your clit.  
Your legs started flailing as your peak approached, closer and closer, hurling you up so high that you had to claw the pillows to keep you on the ground. Bucky let his tongue flat on your clit and stilled his fingers, allowing you to ride it out. You felt empty when he moved away, and you watched him lick his fingers.

“Best present ever.” He said with a wink.

You sat up and pulled him close for a kiss, tasting yourself in his mouth. He groaned when you started rubbing your hips into his, desperate for him to fill you up again.

“Please, Bucky…” You whimpered, and he happily complied.

Laying you on the bed again, he guided your legs around his hips and rubbed your sopping cunt with his cock. You both moaned loudly when he seathed inside of you. He didn’t give you time to get used to it and you didn’t need it either. He filled you up so perfectly that he could start pounding into you right away and you just _loved_ it.  
You dug your nails on his back, throwing you head on the pillows, hips snapping against his to speed up the orgasm that was again crawling inside your skin. Every moan and whimper just egged him on. One of his hands was buried in your hips while the other was holding your shoulders. His mouth was breathing heavily against your neck, and you knew he wasn’t going to last long.  
Neither were you, for that matter.

“You feel so good, doll!” He breathed out, grabbing your hips up as his pace became erratic.

“Bucky!” You wailed, shaking uncontrollably underneath him. Your fluttering pussy squeezed his orgasm out of him and he bit on your shoulder with a loud groan as he emptied inside on you.

Bucky pulled out and laid his head on your chest to catch his breath. “As I said, best present ever.”

After you had calmed down, he rolled off to your side and you faced him. He kissed you softly and pulled you close.

“I’m sorry I hit you on the head with my phone.” You said, touching the red spot right beneath his hairline.

“I have a thick skull, I’m sure your phone suffered worse.” Bucky kissed you palm and snuggled even closer.

“Happy birthday, Bucky.” You said. “I am still mad at you, though.”

He laughed. “I promise I will make it up to you. In fact, I’ll stay here all day tomorrow. With you. Would you like that?”

You smiled slowly. “I’d like that every much.”


End file.
